


Four Times Ko Young Ha Flirted Shamelessly with the Japanese Pros for Fun and One Time That He Seriously Regretted It (Podfic)

by caminante



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko Young Ha might have a problem... a <i>flirting</i> problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Ko Young Ha Flirted Shamelessly with the Japanese Pros for Fun and One Time That He Seriously Regretted It (Podfic)

Length: 4 minutes, 37 seconds

Stream the mp3 [here](https://soundcloud.com/caminante_podfic/four-times-ko-young-ha-flirted) on soundcloud

Download the mp3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jdajw2amah8b6id/Four%20Times%20Ko%20Young%20Ha%20Flirted.mp3) from dropbox

Read the text of the original story, also by me, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1593158)

If you're intrigued by the Nase section of this ficlet, check out my related, Nase-focused story [Middlegame](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960632)


End file.
